


Speak to me

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Boss - Freeform, Dominance, Eat pussy, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pink Panties, Sex, Short & Sweet, Tim Curry - Freeform, pussy, shaved, smug bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: This is how I picture him for this sweet little story:https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/tim-curry-during-the-film-society-of-lincoln-center-gala-tribute-to-picture-id112388510?k=6&m=112388510&s=612x612&w=0&h=HXKF8luEq2ZyI5TscpUL62zz-Yg-Gjymf8z59_VBPys=But you're free to make up your own Tim





	Speak to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stodgysays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stodgysays/gifts).



> This is how I picture him for this sweet little story:
> 
> https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/tim-curry-during-the-film-society-of-lincoln-center-gala-tribute-to-picture-id112388510?k=6&m=112388510&s=612x612&w=0&h=HXKF8luEq2ZyI5TscpUL62zz-Yg-Gjymf8z59_VBPys=
> 
> But you're free to make up your own Tim

He had been teasing you all night. Looks, comments and simple touches, he set your heart on fire. He made you suffer with lust. Your body tingle with desire. And now as you had cleverly invited yourself back to his hotelroom he seemed very smug, almost like he won a prize no one else was suppose to have access to.

You moved to stand infront of Tim, your heart was racing with excitement but your face was completely calm, you didn't want him to know how much you ached for him, how wet he made you just by breathing.  
You locked eyes for a moment and without saying anything he knelt down infront of you where his soft hands snaked their way up your skirt and found your underwear, he licked his lips as he delicately started lowering them without breaking the stare.  
You playfully bit your lower lip and gave a wicked smile.  
Tim's eyes grew wide when he saw your pink panties come sliding down from under your skirt. You placed one hand on his shoulder for balance as he helped you step out of them, then he bundled them togehter in his hands and put them to his face and inhaled deeply, making you giggle softly.  
He ran both his hands slowly up and down your legs and sucked air through his teeth as he kneaded your ass firmly, causing you to moan softly and tilt your head back. He lifted the fabric of your skirt and licked his lips again when he saw your vulva. 

\- You're shaved, he whispered in approval and squeezed your hips.

You smiled and fisted your hands in his hair to pull him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> And I guess I have to send a little Thanks to stodgysays for gifting a ficlet to me, so I wanna return the favour ;)


End file.
